


One Way To Find Out

by Xylianna



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladio speaks without thinking.





	One Way To Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I thought you didn’t want me.” GLADNIS PLS

It was raining, and that suited Gladio’s mood. Falling in thick sheets that obscured your sight, the watery curtains almost enabled one to feel entirely alone despite the never-ending busyness of Insomnia’s streets.

Gladio had already walked past the turn off for the Amicitia family home. He needed more time to think.

Training that day had been a fucking disaster. Gladio still wasn’t entirely sure what part of his brain imagined it would be a good idea to ask Ignis out when he was pinned under Gladio’s large body, but to be fair, he didn’t exactly plan on it. The words had tumbled out like raindrops on the pavement, and once they had fallen there was nothing to do but wait for them to fade away.

The look on Ignis’s fine-boned face had been pure shock as he stared up at Gladio, followed by an instant of what Gladio read as panic, Ignis’s limbs going tense as he struggled to get out from underneath him. And then those verdant eyes had gone cold as ice, a harsh counterpoint to the flush riding high on Ignis’s cheekbones.

“Let me up, Gladiolus.”

Wordlessly, Gladio backed off. He offered Ignis a hand up, but Ignis did not deign to accept the silent apology. Instead, he left the training center, leaving Gladio in a tumult of emotion that he wasn’t entirely sure how to calm.

So, he was talking a fucking walk, and he wasn’t gonna go home until he could think straight.

That might be a while.

Gladio was so caught up in his own spiraling thoughts that despite his training, he failed to notice the car shadowing him for… shit, two blocks? Three? But once he noticed it, he turned and gave the tinted windows a fierce glare. 

“Yeah? What?”

The window rolled down partway to reveal Ignis’s face, cloaked in its usual veneer of pristine composure. “Gladio, you’re soaked. Get in the car before you catch cold.”

Gladio chuckled ruefully. As if he cared at this point. 

But, he could never deny Ignis anything, so climb in the car he did.

Awkward silence reigned supreme, until Ignis’s baritone broke it, accented words as crisp as fresh linens.

“Are you headed home?”

“Yeah.”

“May I ask,” Ignis’s words seemed a bit hesitant, “what brought that on?”

Gladio didn’t need him to clarify. It was clear as the Astrals-blessed Crystal.

“Shit, Iggy,” he muttered. “I didn’t plan it, okay?”

“It was entirely random?” Gladio couldn’t fault Ignis for sounding so disbelieving.

“Truthfully?” Gladio sighed, scrubbing a hand through his wet hair. “No.”

Amber eyes peered out the window, not wanting to see the censure he knew would fill Ignis’s face at his confession.

“I’ve thought about it a lot. For months. Just didn’t plan to actually do it.”

Ignis didn’t reply, and Gladio decided he should keep talking. 

“Today I just looked down at you, and I saw how fucking beautiful you were; your face all flushed, no glasses obscuring how bright your eyes sparkle, tryin’ to catch your breath. And the words just tumbled out before I could stop ‘em.”

“I see,” Ignis said at long last. “Well, ask the question you did, despite a lack of pre-planning. Where did you intend we’d go? When?”

Gladio turned from the window to face Ignis, his jaw having dropped as Ignis spoke. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

“You’re accepting my offer?”

“Indeed.”

Okay, Gladio needed a fucking moment. He took a couple deep breaths before continuing to talk.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” he said in a rush, words blurring together. “That’s why I never said anything. And when you ran out of training today like a pack of daemons was hot on your heels, I figured I was right.”

Ignis didn’t respond, but a few minutes later he pulled the car over to the curb and shifted into park so he could turn to regard Gladio fully. Emerald locked onto topaz, and full lips quirked in a smile.

“It’s funny,” Ignis said quietly. “Hearing my own thoughts come from your mouth.”

Gladio blinked. His own thoughts? So, Ignis…

“You’re serious?” Gladio breathed, trying not to move lest he shatter what must surely be a dream.

“When am I not?” Ignis teased, and he actually winked. He winked!

“I find that hard to believe, but I ain’t gonna question it,” Gladio joked back a bit weakly. 

“If you require further evidence of my affection…”

Ignis closed the distance between them and captured Gladio’s lips in a deep kiss. He didn’t use his tongue, and he didn’t have to - not for this kiss. One gloved hand lifted to cup Gladio’s cheek, keeping him near. Their mouths moved against one other in a dance akin to their earlier spar, but infinitely more gentle and expressive.

After they parted, Gladio stared at Ignis. How could he not?

Ignis wore a very self-satisfied look on his handsome face, clearly pleased to have surprised Gladio. Now they’d each had a turn at catching the other off guard that day.

“Pick you up at seven?” Gladio said, at a loss for eloquence.

When Ignis purred his response, “That sounds lovely,” Gladio thought he’d fucking die, he was so damned happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Chat with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
